Wish You Love Me
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: "sama dengan valentine yang disebut-sebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Tapi, apakah kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayang kita pada hari lain? Kita bisa mengungkapkannya pada hari lain dengan tidak kalah istimewanya bukan?" ByakuRuki. RnR please.. :D
1. Mistake

**Wish ****You Love Me**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: Bleach **© **Tite Kubo  
**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe*! Mengandung unsur-unsur berbahaya! Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read!**

-Author udhaa SWT duluan-

-kalo suka kesal ngelihat tulisan gaje lebih baik jangan nekat baca-

Rating: T+++

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah tirai, menggantikan kegelapan malam yang telah kehabisan waktu menemani para manusia. Malam telah berlalu dan pagi pun menjelang, memaksa para manusia kelelahan untuk bangun dan menjalani hari-hari mereka kembali.

Begitu pula dengan wanita ini. Dia terbangun, bukan karena cahaya matahari yang mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Melainkan suara alunan melodi piano yang terdengar harmonis dan indah.

'Dia sudah bangun...'

Melodi itu masih mengalun begitu lembut. Benar-benar mencerminkan sang pianis. Begitu indah, namun rapuh.

'Byakuya...'

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Rukia terbangun ketika rangkaian melodi lembut merasuki mimpinya, membuai mimpi indahnya sekaligus mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. Ingin rukia kembali tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya kembali. Namun tidak bisa, dia memiliki segudang aktivitas yang menunggunya.

Rukia pun bangkit, melepaskan diri dari selimut hangatnya dan seketika udara dingin mulai menyapu kulitnya yang halus.

Musim semi telah tiba, namun hawa musim dingin masih terasa. Sama seperti hatinya yang terasa dingin.

Lagi-lagi dia melakukan dosa. Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa melawan, dia menikmatinya, karna dia pun menginginkannya. Rukia, dia begitu bodoh. Bodoh karna mencintainya.

Rukia memakai kimono tidurnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya, menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang terekspos begitu jelas.

Rukia berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi, tidak terasa sakit seperti saat dia berjalan beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu begitu lembut semalam, membuat rukia berharap lelaki itu bisa berubah. Berubah mencintai dirinya.

Namun itu hanya harapan, lagi-lagi harapannya hancur. Hancur saat lelaki yang dicintainya membisikkan sesuatu saat dia mencumbunya. . .

'aku mencintaimu. . . Hisana. . .'

Dan hatinya lagi-lagi tersakiti.

Perlahan air mata kembali mengalir melewati pipinya. Terlalu sering dia menangis, terlalu sering dia kecewa. Namun dia selalu bertahan. Dengan sebuah harapan kecil, bahwa suatu saat lelaki itu bisa mencintainya.

"Ohayou nii-sama..."

Alunan melodi itu terhenti, sang pianis mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya. "Ohayou."

Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan. Dan alunan melodi itu terdengar kembali.

'Tidak ingat. Pasti Nii-sama tidak mengingatnya.' Pikir Rukia, antara sedih dan lega.

Rukia pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Di rumah ini hanya ada Byakuya, Rukia, 2 pembantu dan seorang satpam. Terlalu sedikit untuk sebuah rumah yang super luas ini memang, tapi sang pemilik rumah lebih menyukai ketenangan. Bahkan di rumah ini tidak memiliki tukang kebun, jadi Rukia lah yang merawat kebun di rumah ini. Beruntung pekerjaan itu memang telah menjadi hobi Rukia.

"Ohayou nona."

"Ah, ohayou akiko-san," Rukia balas menyapa. "Hm, mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Aku ada janji dengan ichigo dan yang lain."

"Baiklah nona, seperti biasa, akan saya sampai kan kepada Kuchiki-sama."

"Terima kasih Akiko-san"

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Selesai sarapan Rukia segera pergi ke universitas Karakura, tempatnya menuntut ilmu sekarang. Rukia terlihat rapi dengan kemeja ungu bermotif bunga dengan lengan tanggung dan rok hitam selutut. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan tergerai. Rukia mulai berubah, menjadi lebih feminim dan tentunya bisa membuat para lelaki jatuh hati dengan mudahnya.

"Aku pergi Akiko-san, tolong antarkan sarapan Nii-sama. Sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar terlambat." ucap Rukia dan segera meninggalkan dapur itu dengan berlari kecil.

"Nona!" seru wanita yang bernama akiko itu. Rukia pun berhenti sejenak dan memandang kearah akiko. "Un, Bersemangatlah nona!" seru akiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

Rukia yang melihatnya pun balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih akiko-san!" dan rukia pun segera pergi menuju kampusnya.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Akiko berjalan dengan membawa nampan berisi sandwich dan segelas susu.

Tok. . Tok. . Tok. . .

Akiko mengetuk pintu ruang baca itu perlahan dan masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban. Bukannya dia tidak sopan, dia sudah tau kebiasaan tuannya. Akiko lah yang merawat Byakuya dari kecil, dia bahkan lebih tau mengenai Byakuya dibanding ibu kandung lelaki itu sendiri.

Dia tau seberapa keras kepalanya Byakuya, seberapa egoisnya dia, seberapa rapuhnya dan seberapa kesepiannya dia. Akiko tau semua prestasi Byakuya sedari kecil, kisah keluarganya, kisah cintanya, kisah keputusasaannya, dan kisahnya dengan Rukia.

Malam itu, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar Rukia menangis, berteriak frustasi dan memaki dirinya sendiri dikamarnya. Memaki atas semua kesalahan dan kebodohan yang dilakukannya bersama Byakuya. Suatu hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan.

Satu hal yang berhasil disimpulkan Akiko. Byakuya telah meniduri Rukia, dan itu bukan karna cinta, melainkan pelampiasan keputus asaan Byakuya karena kehilangan Hisana.

"Byakuya..." panggilnya. "Ini sarapanmu."

Saat ini Byakuya sedang memandang kearah taman, yang biasa dirawat Rukia. Pandangannya kosong. Dan Akiko tau, Byakuya sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Byakuya..." panggil wanita tua itu seraya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hn?"

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan. Hisana takkan pernah kembali dan kamu harus bisa menerima itu. Kematian adalah takdir yang takkan bisa dirubah. Bersikaplah realistis dan berhenti menyakiti dia!"

Byakuya hanya terdiam, dan Akiko kembali menghela nafas.

"Berhenti menyakiti Rukia, dia juga kehilangan kakaknya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya terluka, jangan kau tambahi lukanya dengan perlakuanmu. Yang ada dipikiranmu saat melakukannya adalah Hisana bukannya Rukia! Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya!"

Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya itu. Sorot matanya masih terlihat dingin.

"Pikirkanlah, apa yang selama ini telah kau lakukan hanya sebatas nafsu belaka? Bila memang hanya nafsu, lebih baik kau pergi mencari para wanita kesepian lain yang jelas-jelas ingin kau tiduri. Pikirkanlah! Mengapa harus Rukia? Apakah hanya karena wajahnya yang mirip Hisana? Ataukah kau sudah mulai... Mencintainya."

Byakuya masih saja terdiam. 'Mungkinkah aku mencintainya...?'

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jangan membohongi hatimu." Akiko memandang Byakuya dengan lembut, bocah yang dirawatnya dari dulu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seorang lelaki gagah dan tampan. Namun masih tetap kekanakan. Dia tau, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Byakuya. Byakuya kekurangan kasih sayang semenjak kecil, dan ketika ada orang yang memberikannya cinta, Byakuya harus kehilangan orang itu.

"Tadi Rukia bilang dia ada janji dengan Ichigo, jadi dia akan pulang larut," sepertinya Akiko mulai memanipulasi sedikit fakta. "Dan bila ku lihat, sepertinya ichigo menyukai Rukia."

Akiko pun keluar dari ruangan itu, senyum puas terlihat di wajahnya yang mulai mengeriput.

'Kamu masih tetap polos dalam hal asmara Byakuya...' batinnya saat teringat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajah Byakuya.

'Aku mengenalmu, bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri. Byakuya yang egois dan posesif. Dan aku tau, kau mulai menyukai Rukia, bukan?'

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

"Ne, Rukia... Kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Inoue saat melihat plester di tengkuk Rukia.

Saat ini Rukia, Inoue dan tatsuki sedang berkumpul di sebuah kafe kecil didekat kampus mereka.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak bisa melawan Inoue! Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" omel Rukia. Jujur, dia tidak ingin ada yang tau. Tapi bagi Inoue yang sudah lumayan sering melakukan seks, mudah saja baginya untuk menebak apa yang terjadi dengan rukia.

"Bukan begitu Rukia, aku tidak masalah tentang itu. Hanya saja bukankah dia memaksamu! Dan itu sama saja dengan perkosaan Rukia..!"

"Inoue!" tegur Tatsuki, "Kecilkan suaramu! Tapi Rukia, kurasa Inoue ada benarnya."

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa seorang Byakuya Kuchiki menjadi peminum semenjak kehilangan istrinya. Tentu saja, karena dia tidak pernah masuk ke bar, dia punya stok minuman beralkohol yang cukup dirumahnya. Seorang Kuchiki harus selalu terlihat sempurna. Dan tak banyak yang tau pula seberapa frustasinya dia saat kehilangan istri tercintanya.

"Dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengingatnya," ucap Rukia lesu. "Dan lagi-lagi dia mengucap namanya, Hisana. Tapi bila itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, aku tidak apa kok." Rukia pun tersenyum kecut.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa bersimpati. Rukia, yang dulunya selalu ceria dan bersemangat, dalam waktu beberapa minggu langsung berubah murung dan sering menangis. Hanya karena seorang lelaki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Che' kurasa suasananya jadi tidak enak. Kita ganti topik saja deh," Ucap Tatsuki yang mulai risih dengan keheningan yang terjadi. "Ne, Rukia… sebenarnya aku penasaran. Gimana rasanya dengan Nii-sama mu itu? Bukankah dia sangat tampan?" celutuk Inoue sambil tertawa kecil.

"Inoue..!" pekik Rukia, kontan wajahnya memerah. "Berhenti bertanya hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Hhihihii… Rukia… Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Jangan marah ya," Inoue tertawa semakin kencang melihat Rukia yang malu-malu.

Tatsuki pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Rukia, hari ini kamu ikut kami hang out kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah izin tadi. Lagipula aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan di rumah, aku sedang perlu bersantai." Jawab rukia lalu meminum capucino nya kembali. "Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Pengennya ketempat yang agak jauh, tapi bukan hang out lagi namanya. Mungkin ke pantai melihat sunset, lalu barbeque dan pulang." Jawab Inoue dengan semangat. "lebih enak daripada cuman ke mall. Gimana Rukia?"

"Tapi jangan terlalu malam ya, aku tidak enak kalo pulang kemalaman."

"Tenang aja Rukia,kita akan pulang sebelum tengah malam." Jawab Tatsuki. "Lagipula yang ikut lumayan banyak, ada Momo, Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, dan umm… Hitsugaya juga ikut sepertinya."

"Pokoknya hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang! Yey..!" Inoue pun bersorak gembira layaknya anak kecil. Rukia pun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

**...TBC…**

**A little footnote****: … (o.O)a**

Appaan nehhh….! Bener-bener gajless…! Apakah kalian mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Byakuya dan Rukia…?

Jadi di sini Byakuya itu seorang pianis yang frustasi karena ditinggal mati Hisana. Dan Rukia sudah ada mulai awal mereka menikah. Rukia itu sendiri masih seorang mahasiswi. Dan tidak ada Shinigami-shinigamian disini.

**Rint:** ck.. ck.. ck.. lo semakin hari semakin gaje ajj.. eswete dahh..! Gag bisa lebih mesum lagi apa..! mau jadi mesum ajj nanggung-nanggung *geplaked*

Udhaaa…! Eswete-eswete ajj lo sono..!

**Rint:** perasaan bener-bener gaje, masa Byaku di bikin mesum gitu, dan sejak kapan Inoue suka ng's*x…?

Aaaarrrrgggghh…! Shut Up Rint…!

Ummm… -_- . gomenasai minna-san….! Buat segala yang ad d'fic ini, saia benar-benar tidak tau dapat ide dari mana. Tiba-tiba jari-jari ini mengetik seenaknya [?]

**Mind to repiu…!**


	2. Sorry

**Wish You Love Me**

**_Chapter 2_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **©**Tite Kubo**

**She Will be Loved **© **Maroon 5**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe*! Mengandung unsur-unsur berbahaya! Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read!**

-Author udhaa SWT duluan-

-kalo suka kesal ngelihat tulisan gaje lebih baik jangan nekat baca-

Rating: T+++

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kayu bakarnya terlalu sedikit Renji!"

"Sabar dulu Tatsuki! Kau pikir ringan kalau aku mengangkut semua ranting itu sendirian!"

"Geez, oke.. Oke... Tapi cari yang lebih banyak, kalo cuma segini gak akan cukup!"

"Iya.. Iya..!" gerutu Renji tidak senang. Kemudian dia pergi mencari kayu bakar lagi.

Sedangkan Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo, chad dan ishida sibuk mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk barbeque. Toushiro dan Momo mempersiapkan tempat duduk dengan menggelar tikar, sementara Tatsuki menjadi seksi sibuk untuk mengatur pekerjaan mereka.

Hari masih sore saat mereka bersembilan tiba di pantai itu dan mulai sibuk mempersiapkan acara barbeque mereka. Benar-benar acara yang dinanti, sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka bisa liburan bersama. Angin sore mulai berhembus lembut, ditambah suara desiran ombak pantai yang membawa kesejukan dan cahaya jingga yang mulai menghiasi langit senja. Menjadikan acara mereka kali ini kian menyenangkan.

"Ne, Tatsuki... Pemanggangnya sudah siap. Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Inoue dengan semangatnya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Tatsuki yang sedang duduk santai di atas sebuah batang pohon yang berada di dekat bibir pantai.

"Entahlah... Haaahh... Aku jadi bingung sendiri," ujar Tatsuki nyengir. "Sepertinya kita kecepetan pergi. Padahal kita barbequenya kan malam."

Dilain tempat tak jauh dari tempat Inoue, terlihat momo dan Hitsugaya tengah sibuk memotong-motong semangka. Dan yang lainnya sibuk bermain air di pantai. Rukia pun terlihat bermain bersama mereka.

"Oooy! Tatsuki," terdengar seseorang memanggil Tatsuki diikuti suara 'bruk'. "Ini sudah semuanya. Jangan bilang ranting-ranting ini masih kurang!"

"Auh... Renji kechian... Hhahahahaa.. Tenang, segitu sudah cukup sepertinya," ujar Tatsuki sambil tertawa ringan bersama Inoue, sedangkan Renji hanya memasang wajah masam. "Hhehee... Thanks ya."

"Hn, tapi aku minta jatah daging tambahan ya." ujar Renji penuh harap disertai cengirannya.

"Heh! Tidak ada yang mendapat jatah spesial. Semua orang akan dibagi sama rata," sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba, Ishida. "Jangan kau kira hanya kau yang bekerja!" sambungnya, seraya melakukan gerakan khas dirinya. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ternyata yang lain pun telah berkumpul semua, meninggalkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka pun tertawa riang saat melihat wajah masam Renji yang tidak pernah menang adu argumen melawan Rukia, akhirnya dia bisa tertawa lepas. Seakan hidupnya baik-baik saja tanpa masalah apapun. Selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

Dan teman-temannya pun turut bahagia. Melihat temannya kembali riang, dan kemeriahan itu masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Entah sejak kapan semua teman-temannya mulai sibuk kembali mempersiapkan pesta utama mereka. Barbeque. Dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri ditempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Rukia mengamati teman-temannya dengan senyum tulus yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

'Terima kasih banyak teman-teman.'

Setelah mereka melewati sore dengan berbincang dan bercanda bersama, menyanyi dan melihat sunset yang indah, malam pun menjelang. Waktunya acara utama.

.

"_ Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She__… __ had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She__.. __ always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

.

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya, berusaha mematap kearah suara nyanyian tersebut.

"Ichigo." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Rukia, masih tetap bernyanyi dengan gitarnya.

.

_I've had you so many times but.. Somehow_

_I want more _

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

.

"Ii.. Ichigo..."

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Ichigo tersenyum, masih memetik gitarnya. "Hanya berusaha menghiburmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung."

Dan mereka berdua terdiam. Rukia merasa bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sedang Ichigo menunggu Rukia menjawab. Ichigo memang tidak tau mengenai masalah Rukia dan Byakuya. Hanya Inoue, Momo dan Tatsuki yang tau.

"Pasti bukan tentang meninggalnya almarhum kakakmu kan? Aku yakin kau pasti kuat bila tentang hal itu." Ichigo menatap Rukia selama beberapa saat sebelum Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya masih sedih dan sedikit masalah kuliah," jawab Rukia sedikit ragu. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum.

'lebih baik biarkan saja sampai dia mau cerita sendiri.'

"Ya sudahlah," Ichigo berdiri dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong kearah Rukia. "Ayo. Jangan bersantai saja. Nanti jatah daging kita bisa dipotong Ishida." gurau Ichigo sambil mengikik geli.

"Hum! Ayo!" Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mereka berlari menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

"Ey Chad! Ayo bangun!"

"Haffuu... Zzzz..."

Sepertinya Ichigo melupakan fakta bahwa Chad adalah salah satu spesies manusia yang sulit bangun. Diapun mencoba membangunkan yang lain.

"Oy, Renji... Bangun!"

"..ki dagingnya satu lagi... Nyemm..." Igau Renji plus dengan iler-ilernya yang mulai mengalir. Ichigo hanya bisa Sweatdrop seketika.

"Cih, dasar..." gerutu Ichigo kesal.

Beginilah nasib jadi supir, saat yang lain enak-enakan tidur, Ichigo harus memaksakan diri untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Dan lihatlah, hanya Ichigo seorang yang masih bangun. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki dan Inoue telah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sementara Toushiro dan Momo sudah pulang berdua.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di depan pagar keluarga Kuchiki, berhubung rumah Rukia yang paling pertama dilewati maka dialah yang pertama kali diantar. Tapi dikarenakan Rukia telah tertidur dan Ichigo tidak tega membangunkannya saat melihat betapa lelapnya Rukia tertidur. Rencananya dia ingin menggendong Rukia, namun tidak enak bila sendirian. Ingin minta bantuan, teman-temannya sudah tidur terlalu pulas dan tidak mau bangun.

"Haaaa... Masa aku harus menggendongnya sendiri!" Ichigo mendengus pelan. 'Ayo Ichigo! Beranikan dirimu!'

Ichigo bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan bel rumah Kuchiki. Dan dengan tergesa berlari menuju pintu mobilnya dan menggendong Rukia dengan _'bridal style'_.

'Rukia, aku ijin menggendongmu ya,' batin Ichigo dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

Saat Ichigo kembali ke depan pagar, terlihat seorang penjaga yang membukakan pintu. Ichigo menyapanya singkat, dan lelaki dewasa itu balas tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Belum Ichigo melangkah lagi, terlihat sesosok pria yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo menelan ludah melihat sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuh tegap dan tinggi, benar-benar terlihat gagah. Air mukanya tegas dan berwibawa, bahkan dalam balutan Yukata tidurnya yang memang terlihat mewah sekalipun. Mau tidak mau Ichigo menjadi gugup.

Biar sedikit bandel, Ichigo masih punya tata krama. Bayangkan saja, dia; Ichigo Kurosaki seorang lelaki bujang, menggendong seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri (tidur) ditengah malam sendirian. SEN-DI-RI-AN. Tanpa teman yang menemani untuk memberikan sedikit alibi. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Ditambah lagi wajah sangar kakaknya Rukia.

Ichigo menahan nafas saat Byakuya berada hanya beberapa meter didepannya.

Byakuya dengan diam mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Rukia dari Ichigo. Dengan gerakan sedikit canggung, Ichigo pun memindahkan tubuh mungil Rukia dari gendongannya kepada Byakuya.

"Ma.. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Ma.. Maaf juga kalau Ru.. Rukia nya jadi terlambat pulang," ujar Ichigo sedikit gugup. Byakuya hanya diam dan mengangguk singkat. Ichigo benar-benar tidak suka menghadapi orang cool seperti Byakuya. "Aa.. Ano, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo menunggu sedikit saja balasan dari Byakuya, namun nihil. Byakuya masih terdiam dengan Rukia yang tertidur ditangannya.

"Oyasumi Kuchiki-san." dengan itupun Ichigo -lagi-lagi dengan canggung segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali kemobilnya.

"Fuuuh, menakutkan sekali kakaknya Rukia itu."

Dan mobil itupun kembali melaju melewati malam yang semakin larut.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Rukia sudah berada diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat. Dan Byakuya masih berada di sisi ranjangnya, membenahi selimut Rukia. Dan memandang wajah Rukia lekat-lekat.

'Benar-benar mirip,' batin Byakuya.

Pandangannya pun berpaling ke sisi leher Rukia, terlihat plester menutupinya. Bekas ciumannya, kiss mark buatan Byakuya. Byakuyapun mendudukkan dirinya, menyentuhkan jarinya di garis leher perempuan itu. Rukia, adik iparnya.

"Maafkan aku," pintanya. Hatinya mencelos sesaat setelahnya, air mata terlihat sedikit mengalir dari sudut mata Rukia. Dia masih tertidur, Byakuya yakin itu. Entah Rukia bermimpi apa dalam tidurnya. Tapi itu cukup membuat Byakuya makin merasa bersalah.

Perlahan Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Rukia singkat. Lalu menghapus air mata di sudut mata Rukia. Dan mengecup puncak kepala Rukia penuh sayang.

'Maafkan aku... Rukia...'

.

.

.

…**TBC…**

**Balesan iank gag log-in:**

Ruki_ya_cH: ya! Begitulah, tapi masih belum kelihatan.. Hhihihihiii X))

nha Luph Him: Hhuhuhuu, bener tuh.. Rukia yang sabar ya… XP

**Thankz to **Rint_rokujyugo; Ruki_ya_cH; chariot330; Jess Kuchiki; ; Nha Luph Him; Orange Burst; Nika Yukime; Shena Blitz, **Voo their Repiu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A little footnote:….. (o.O)a**

**Rint:** Geez... Lagi-lagi satu chapter penuh Nonsense dipersembahkan author satu ini.

Hiksu, Rint... TT^TT

Jahat sekali dikau dengan 'Mantan Teman Sebangku' mu ini...!

**Rint:** yayaya... Mending daripada chapter satu yang gajjless abiss itu... *atau malah lebih parah*

Tapi ada beberapa yang minta dibikin rate-M, saia gag tau soal ini. Saia gak pernah bikin yang Hot-hot gitu… Hhihihihii… tapi tergantung plot cerita yang sampai saat ini belum dipikirkan kelanjutannya… *taboked* XD

Saia berusaha update cepat, tapi akibatnya isi perchapter jadi sedikit…. Gomenna minna-san…

**Mind to repiu?**


	3. Confession

Rukia hendak pergi menuju kampusnya seperti biasa. Penampilannya terlihat rapih dengan kemeja coklatnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dibiarkan terurai namun poni panjangnya dijepit kesamping, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Sekali lagi dia memastikan semua barang-barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal dan kembali meneliti penampilannya didepan cermin.

Diperhatikannya semua penampilan dirinya dari bawah hingga atas. Hingga matanya terpaku pada lehernya yang tetutup. Bekas itu masih ada. Dan Rukia memegangnya, teringat kejadian itu sekilas, lalu spontan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Jangan diingat Rukia,' ucapnya bagai mantra sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rukia mencoba tersenyum didepan kaca, penampilannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua ini berkat teman-temannya yang selalu bersamanya dan menghiburnya.

Ah, bahkan mereka mengantarkannya pulang hingga saat terbangun dia sudah berada di atas kasur dengan berselimut. Bukankah mereka sangat baik..?

'Hhh, tapi tidak mungkin teman-teman yang mengangkatku sampai ke atas,' Pikir Rukia sekilas mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam. 'Jangan-jangan Nii-sama….' Pikirannya terputus, sekali lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak mungkin, kau terlalu berharap Rukia.' Rukia mencoba memantapkan pikirannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

'Baiklah! Hari baru akan segera dimulai.'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi Nona, Mobilnya telah siap," Ujar suara dibalik pintu itu.

"Ahya, Terima kasih, aku segera kesana."

Dan Rukia pun segera keluar menuju halaman depan. Namun, sesampainya didepan rumah, betapa terkejutnya Rukia ketika mendapati Nii-sama Nya berada di depan mobil.

"Ayo Masuk…"

.

.

**Wish You Love Me**

**_Chapter 3_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **©**Tite Kubo**

**Shape Of My Heart ****© BackstreetBoys**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe*! Mengandung unsur-unsur berbahaya! Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read!**

-Author udhaa SWT duluan-

-kalo suka kesal ngelihat tulisan gaje lebih baik jangan nekat baca-

Rating: T+++

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil itu melaju kencang melewati jalan, namun telampau sunyi. Hanya ada suara musik yang terdengar, dan kedua manusia yang berada di dalamnya hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

___Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that i've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Send in this beautiful lonelyness thats tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

"Rukia…" Tiba-tiba Byakuya membuka suara, membuat Rukia terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Byakuya mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Aa.. Ah.. ya? Ada apa Nii-sama…?"Jawabnya sedikit terbata, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi luar biasa gugup dan jantungnya pun berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"….." ada jeda sesaat dari saat terakhir ada suara yang keluar. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Byakuya. Tatapannya masih fokus pada jalan, mungkin sungkan menatap lawan bicaranya atau apa, entahlah.

"Umm, Sejauh ini.. Baik-baik saja," Jawab Rukia singkat. "Ti.. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti."

Dan lagi-lagi hanya ada kesunyian di antara keduanya.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confesion  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I dont know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Karakura University, dan keduanya masih tetap terdiam sesaat sebelum Rukia hendak beranjak keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu Nii-sama…." Ucap Rukia sedikit Ragu, tangannya tengah membuka pintu dan hampir keluar hingga sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia pun menoleh pada orang Kuchiki,memegang tangannya.

"Nii.. Nii-sama…" Rukia melihat Byakuya yang tengan menatap kearahnya.

Dan Rukia kembali dikejutkan ketika Byakuya menarik tangannya dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibirnya. Rukia yang terbelalak dapat melihat Byakuya yang tengah menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali.

Kedua mata Hitam itu menatap lekat ke mata Violet Rukia, membuat Rukia membeku seketika.

Namun, Rukia kembali tersadar saat Byakuya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Belajarlah dengan baik," Ucap Byakuya, Rukia hanya bisa terdiam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tr.. Trima kasih Nii-sama."

Dan Rukia pun akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari mobil itu dengan kikuknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil.

Andai Rukia tidak langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Tentunya dia akan melihat semburat merah di kulit wajah Byakuya yang putih.

Byakuya mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya pada dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Kenapa kau berdetak kencang?"

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Rukia berlari, dia shok. Terkejut akan apa yang terjadi. Air matanya keluar.

'Ukh, kenapa benda ini terus mengalir?'

Bukan, bukan marah ataupun jijik saat Byakuya menyentuhnya dulu. Namun perasaan ini antara sedih dan senang.

Rukia sadar dia menyukai Byakuya sebagai sepenuhnya seorang lelaki. Dan tadi, Byakuya menciumnya dengan lembut. Penuh rasa sadar. Rukia yakin itu.

Tapi walaupun dia sadar, apakah yang ada di mata Byakuya saat menatapnya tadi adalah benar-benar Rukia? Atau hanya sebagai bayangan Hisana semata. Rukia Bingung. Bimbang pada perasaannya.

Apakah Byakuya memang mulai menyukainya, atau malah masih menganggapnya pengganti Hisana semata. Tapi tatapannya tadi…

'aaarrrggghh! Kenapa begini! Hisana Nee-san… ,'Rukia berhenti, bersandar pada sebuah pohon didekatnya. 'Maafkan aku."

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Byakuya memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah kafe mewah, lalu masuk kedalamnya. Dia ada janji dengan salah satu rekannya.

"Selamat pagi Byakuya-san." Ucap Pria itu. "Mau Cappucino?"

"Pagi Uruhara-san."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap dingin Byakuya. "Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi. Apakah kau sudah siap dengan konser tunggalmu Byakuya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hhahaa, kau ini tidak berubah. Jangan pelit-pelit bicara dengan sahabatmu ini dong."

"Hn, Kau yang dengan sepihak menyatakan diri menjadi sahabatku."

"Hhaaaa…"Uruhara hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Oke.. Oke.. Begini, dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus meminta maaf. Konsermu terpaksa diundur 3 minggu. Sponsor utama kita menginginkan konsermu diadakan pada hari tersebut karena bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan dia. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik, sangatlah susah mencari sponsor utama sepeti orang ini."

"Hhh, tidak masalah," jawab Byakuya. "Atur saja bagaimana baiknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu konsermu akan diadakan pada tanggal 14 Januari. Hhh, padahal bagus banget kalau konsermu diadakan berdekatan dengan natal."

Dan mereka pun berbincang santai bersama, atau tepatnya Uruhara yang mengoceh sendirian.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Rukia bersama teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka di kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia terlihat begitu ceria, seperti tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun sebelumnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Akiko begitu senang melihat Rukia yang sudah kembali ceria. Dengan semangat Akiko setiap beberapa menit bolak-balik membawakan camilan buat mereka semua, berharap Rukia dan kawan-kawan akan betah berlama-lama disini.

"Anoo Akiko-san, sudah cukup. Tidak perlu repot-repot," Ujar Inoue tidak enak disertai anggukan Ichigo, Renji, Ishida dan Tatsuki.

Yah, memang hanya mereka berenam yang satu fakultas, Hitsugaya, momo, chad berbeda fakultas dengan mereka berenam. Tapi mereka masih tetap bersahabat.

"Ugh, Perutku sudah tidak kuat lagi 'Chigoo," Rengek Renji (sok) manja. Semuanya pun hanya tertawa melihat tindakan lebay Renji.

Ruang tengah itu sudah penuh dengan sampah-sampah bungkus makanan yang telah mereka habiskan. Buku-buku pun berserakan dimana-mana. Dan para ramaja-remaja itupun, seperti Ichigo dan Renji sudah 'tepar' di atad sofa. Ishida yang masih mengerjakan tugas, namun menyembunyikan beberapa bungkus snack di dekatnya.

Dan suasana suram rumah itu seakan menghilang dengan tawa mereka yang membahana hingga radius beberapa meter.

Namun, suasana tiba-tiba sepi kembali saat seseorang memasuki rumah itu. Ya, Byakuya Kuchiki yang sudah pulang kerumahnya. Menghasilkan perubahan seketika.

Namun, tak berlangsung lama karena Byakuya dengan cepat dan diamnya segera menuju lantai atas.

Dan anak-anak itu kembali larut dalam kegiatan awal mereka.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Byakuya berjalan kekamarnya dilantai atas, namun saat berada diujung tangga dia melihat Akiko.

"Lihatlah Byakuya.. Apa kau tidak… Um, Cemburu?" dan Akiko pun segera menuruni tangga itu, meninggalkan Byakuya seorang diri disana. Terdiam. Dan mungkin merenung.

Entah kenapa, senyum Akiko tadi membuatnya sedikit muak. Seakan merendahkannya.

"Huh…." Dan Byakuya pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Masih dengan banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

.

.

==xXx==

.

.

Lelah. Rukia merasa begitu lelah, tertawa terus-menerus membuatnya lelah dan tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi dia senang, dia menikmati setiap detik bersama teman-temannya.

Rukia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, walaupun teman-temannya sudah pulang sedari tadi.

Tok!

Tok!

"Ah, iya sebentar…" haaahhh.. bahkan untuk membuka pintu saja dia begitu bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan orang itu berada di sana.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Nii-sama'nya.

"Nii-sama…."  
"Boleh aku bicara?"

"Eh… Ten.. Tentu.. masuklah," Ujar Rukia sambil menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang yang cukup agar Byakuya bisa masuk, lalu menyusulnya kedalam.

"Mau bicara apa Nii-sama?"

"Rukia…" Byakuya Duduk diatas kasur Rukia dan Rukia berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Ah? Ke.. Kenapa Nii-sama berfikir seperti itu?"

"Yah, tentang kejadian malam itu. Kau ingat?" Ucap Byakuya tanpa menatap kearah rukia, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang lumayan panjang. "Dan, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu murung… kecuali dihadapan teman-temanmu." Byakuya mengambil tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya.

Rukia merasa wajahnya memanas, jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak beraturan.

'Nii-sama mengingatnya. Jadi.. saat itu dia sadar? Dan, teman-temanku… Kami-sama, bolehkah aku berharap ini artinya Nii-sama masih memperhatikanku?'

"Dengan Akiko kamu masih bisa tersenyum. Jadi kurasa, kau hanya menangis di depan ku dan karenaku…"

"Bu.. Bukan begitu…" sanggah Rukia, namun segera diputus oleh Byakuya.

"Kau selalu memaksa untuk tersenyum, tapi aku tau kau ingin menangis. Takut padaku.. benarkan?" Tanya Byakuya, diapun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus kearah Rukia. Membuat (lagi-lagi) Rukia tak berkutik. Rukia sangat menyukai mata itu, seakan tidak memberikan Rukia kesempatan untuk menatap kearah lain. Hanya mata itu.

"Apakah aku hanya bisa memberikan penderitaan padamu?"

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab, lidahnya seakan kelu. Bahkan Rukia tidak bisa melawan ketika Byakuya menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Begitukan? Hanya ada penderitaan, kesedihan dan ketakutan yang kuberikan padamu."

"Bukan!" Jawab Rukia sedikit berteriak. Dia tidak suka melihat Byakuya seperti ini, seakan menyerah dan frustasi. Byakuya yang disukainya adalah Byakuya yang angkuh, yang penuh percaya diri, yang punggungnya selalu tegap dengan wajah yang terangkat. "A.. aku tidak pernah membenci Nii-sama."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa dia harus jujur?

"Y.. Ya… ," Byakuya mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku Mencintaimu Rukia…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A little footnote: … (o.O)a**

*** Buat Lirik, ad iank saia hapus beberapa bait.**

**** Saia tau, endingnya sangat Gaje dan Byakkun Lumayan OOC**

**Mav telattttt bgttt update'ny…. Mana g'da lime/lemonnya lgi Ehehehehe *Smirk***

**Uuuhh, saia sedang melakukan penelitian tentang itu *Taboked* … kapan-kapan kali eaa…. *Celurited* XP**

**Balesan yang gag log-in:**

**Ruki_ya_cH:** Hheee… Sepertinya Ichigo belon tau sih… *Tampared* thankz udah repiu..

**nha Luph Him**: Hhahaa… Sepertinya sih Byakkun mank suka… sudah terjawab di chapter ini.. Trimz repiu'nya…

**Reita**: Liat nanti yaa… kira-kira teteup ByakuRuki kuq.. Makasih repiu'nya…

**Azuki**:Pindah Rate? Ntar dehh… Hhihihii.. chapter ini udah cukup panjang blum Azuki-san? Makasih Repiu'nya!

Makasih banyak untuk: Ruki_ya_cH, nha Luph Him, Reita, Azuki,cumamojadi'reader', Orange Burst, Jess Kuchiki, chariot330, Shena Blitz

**Mind To Repiu?**


	4. felicity

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa dia harus jujur?

"Y.. Ya… ," Byakuya mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku Mencintaimu Rukia…"

.

.

.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin.."

.

.

**Wish You Love Me**

**_Chapter 4_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **©**Tite Kubo**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read! **Just click 'back' button, easy right?

-Author udhaa swt duluan-

-kalo suka kesal ngelihat tulisan gaje lebih baik jangan nekat baca-

Rating: T

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**==xXx==  
**

**.**

Byakuya hanya terdiam dan tetap tidak melepaskan dekapannya dari Rukia, bahkan mempereratnya ketika Rukia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Bukannya dia tidak mendengar atau tidak peduli, tapi Byakuya hanya bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Byakuya memang bukan tipe lelaki romantis yang bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

Dan Byakuya tau ini memang terlalu aneh dan tidak masuk akal untuk terjadi.

Dia, Byakuya Kuchiki baru saja mengatakan cintanya pada Rukia, adik iparnya sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak berbohong, terlalu tabu bagi seorang Byakuya untuk berbohong tentang hal-hal semacam ini. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung, kenapa dia dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan cinta pada Rukia bahkan dia sendiri masih bingung kenapa dia berada disini sekarang. Semuanya terjadi, hanya berdasarkan nalurinya.

Entah kenapa Rukia selalu ada dipikiran Byakuya. Bayangannya saat malam itu yang menangis karenanya, sorot matanya yang selalu sedih dan ketakutan ketika bertemu Byakuya, dan ekspresinya yang selalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya selalu terbayang. Membuatnya sesak, entah kenapa mengingatnya membuat Byakuya uring-uringan, merasa marah tanpa sebab. Cemburukah?

.

"Kenapa?" desis Rukia. "Apa Nii-sama merasa bersalah? Atau Nii-sama masih menganggapku pengganti Hisana Nee-chan?"

Byakuya masih terdiam, melihat Rukia menunduk dan mencengkram kemeja pria berambut hitam itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata violet Rukia dan membasahi kemeja putih Byakuya. Rukia terlihat ingin menahan suara tangisnya, dia tidak ingin Byakuya melihatnya menangis lagi. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mata indah itu menatapnya yang sedang menangis.

.

"Entahlah."

Byakuya melepaskan dekapannya, namun masih memegang kedua lengan Rukia. Hanya menatap Rukia yang masih menunduk, berharap Rukia mau balas menatapnya. Hingga akhirnya Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, Byakuya pun langsung menyapu air mata Rukia.

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak. Ku akui malam itu adalah kesalahanku, tapi setelah itu aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Setelahnya aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi ego-ku melarangku untuk meminta maaf padamu," Jelas Byakuya. "Namun, rasa bersalah itu semakin menguat, membuatku tak karuan. Sampai pada akhirnya, tadi siang…" putus Byakuya ragu, terlihat sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya. "Aku menciummu." Gumamnya sangat pelan, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan siapapun mendengarnya.

"Dan Rukia, Kau harus tau. Disini…" Byakuya mengangkat tangan Rukia dan menempelkannya ke dada Byakuya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Selalu berdetak tidak beraturan saat didekatmu. Saat itu aku yakin, bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Sebagai Rukia bukan Hisana."

Mendengar semua itu, Rukia langsung memeluk Byakuya. Perasaannya campur aduk tak menentu. Tapi yang pasti Rukia merasa sangat lega. Seakan beban berat yang selama ini dirasakannya telah terangkat dan menghilang.

"Terima Kasih." Dari ribuan kata yang ingin terucap, hanya kalimat itulah yang sanggup di katakan gadis mungil itu.

Mendengarnya, Byakuya merasa beban yang selama ini dipendamnya seakan menguap tanpa sisa. Dada yang awalnya terasa sesak, karena rasa bersalah terasa menghangat saat Rukia balas memeluknya. Dan Byakuya tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"Rukia.."

"Humm?"

"Kau membasahi bajuku."

"Ehhehee,"Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dari Byakuya. "Biarkan saja ya. Biarkan aku menangis sekali ini. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Dan akhirnya, setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dialami Rukia bukanlah mimpi indah, dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata lelaki itu dengan senyum simpul terpatri diwajah manisnya. Mata keabuan berkilau lelaki yang begitu dikaguminya. Akhirnya Rukia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata indah itu.

Byakuya terpaku, 'Manis'. Dan diapun balas tersenyum "Ya, untuk yang terakhir kali" dan mengecup puncak kepala Rukia lembut. Ah, sepertinya Byakuya terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini.

'Setelah ini takkan kubiarkan kau menangis karenaku.' Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dan bersumpah takkan pernah melanggarnya.

.

.

#

Paginya Rukia bangun dengan wajah berseri. Dia terus-menerus tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedang bahagia.

Masih terbayang, wajah tampan Byakuya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hanya untuknya.

Rukia spontan menutup wajahnya, malu. Ah, ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Mata keabuan yang dulu dingin dan menakutkan, sekarang terlihat berkilat penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Dekapan hangat oleh tubuh tegap dan gagahnya pada tubuh mungil Rukia benar-benar memberikan kehangatan. Apalagi saat suara baritone itu mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Indah.

/Blush/

Wajah Rukia menghangat mengingat hal-hal itu. Tidak pernah menyangka, Byakuya bisa sebegitu manisnya. Betapa beruntungnya Hisana Nee-chan dulu.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin terbuai terlalu lama dalam ingatan itu.

'Bisa-bisa aku dikira orang gila kalau terus-terusan tersenyum,' batin Rukia.

Kini dia tengah berada di toilet kampusnya, sedang berkaca melihat paras cantiknya.

'Uuuhh, wajahku merah sekali. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memakai _blush on _lagi.'

Kemeja ungu dan rok pendek selutut membalut tubuh mungilnya, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan jepit kecil yang menghiasi rambutnya.

'Mulai sekatang Aku tidak akan mau terlihat seperti 'gembel' lagi!'

"Rukia, sampai kapan kamu mau berkaca terus?" Tegur Inoue pada Rukia. Inoue menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu, padahal kemaren keadaan Rukia terlihat menggenaskan. Bahkan serasa ada efek-efek awan hitam yang selalu mengikuti Rukia. Dan sekarang? Benar-benar kebalikannya, wajah Rukia benar-benar berseri dan auranya entah kenapa terlihat bercahaya. "Kau kenapa lagi? Moodmu hari ini benar-benar mengerikan Rukia."

"Aku sedang sangat senang Inoue."

"Hum? Kenapa? Apakah karenaByakkun mu? Hhihihii," Inoue mengikik geli. Tidak enak sih mengungkit tentang Byakuya, tapi apa boleh buat. Inoue ingin sedikit membantu Rukia menerima hal-hal suram yang terjadi dulu dengan menggodanya. Tapi perubahan ekspresi Rukia yang diluar perkiraan Inoue membuatnya terkejut. Wajah Rukia gelagapan dan memerah.

"Ahh, itu.." gagap Rukia. Rukia terlihat salah tingkah, tangannya bergerak berlawanan arah seakan berkata 'tidak'. Wajah putih Rukia pun terlihat semakin memerah.

"Hah!" Inoue terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi Rukia yang malu-malu seperti itu. Benar-benar mencurigakan. "Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu! Hey! Apa lagi yang terjadi antara kau dan Byakuya-san?" Inoue mengguncang pundak Rukia menuntut penjelasan. Inoue makin antusias saat melihat semburat merah makin jelas terlihat di kedua pipi Rukia.

"Uuuhh.. Itu, ano~ kau takkan percaya Inoue!"

"Aku percaya, aku percaya! Apa yang terjadi!"

.

.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin! Benarkah! Byakuya Kuchiki! Benar-benar Byakuya yang itu? Yang dingin, minim bicara, pria terseksi yang pernah kulihat itu! Kakak angkat sekaligus mantan kakak iparmu yang berambut hitam lumayan panjang itu! MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU!" Sumpah! Gadis berambut orange panjang itu shok. Seberapa pun dia ingin Rukia bahagia, tapi baginya cerita Rukia tadi sangat amat tidak mungkin terjadi. Ah, dia harus mendaftar di jurusan Psikologi suatu hari nanti.

"Inoue! Kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Rukia. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata-kata Inoue. Iya sih, Byakuya memang seksi. 'Aaagghh! Berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak Rukia!'

"Ini berita besar! Bagaimana cara dia menyatakannya! Apakah dengan sebuket bunga, makan malam romantis? Atau kau dibawa ke sebuah tempat beratapkan bintang?"

"Tidak seheboh itu Inoue. Kami tidak sempat kemana-mana. Hanya dirumah, dikamarku tepatnya."

"Di kamar! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, Ru-ki-a-chan?" Inoue memasang senyum menggoda pada Rukia. Senang sekali rasanya melihat sahabat mungilnya keluar dari jurang kesedihan dan akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan.

"Ti.. tidak ngapa-ngapain kok! Memangnya mau ngapain!" Rukia membuang mukanya dari Inoue. Sudah cukup Inoue melihat wajah konyolnya.

Akhirnya, bukannya masuk ke kelas. Mereka berdua malah tetap bergosip di toilet.

"Ahh! Ini semua harus dirayakan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama yang lainnya!" seru Inoue bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa hari ini. Aku dan Nii-sama ingin ke makam Hisana Nee-chan."

"Yah…" Inoue terlihat kecewa, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah. Dia tidak boleh egois, bukankah sahabat kecilnya sedang bahagia? "Selamat bersenang-senang ya. Apa kalian ingin mendeklarasikan cinta dan meminta restu dihadapan makam Hisana-san? Ne, Rukia?" Inoue nyengir lebar.

"Mu.. Mungkin.." Inoue benar-benar gemas melihat mimik wajah Rukia saat itu. Ternyata benar bila ada yang bilang, seorang perempuan akan terlihat lebih cantik saat jatuh cinta. Haahhhh~ Melihat Rukia yang begitu manis membuat Inoue ingin merasakan jatuh cinta lagi.

Inoue lalu memeluk Rukia. "Semoga Byakuya benar-benar bisa membahagiakanmu ya."

Mereka saling bertukar senyum, lalu keluar dari tempat itu bersama.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Balesan yang gag log-in:**

**Ruki_ya_cH:** Hhehee, sepertinya memang seperti itu.. Hhihiii, di chapter ini sudah terjawab. Makasih Review nya ya. ^^

**Reita~chan:** Yupz, ini sudah saia lanjut. Maaf kalau menunggu lama. :D

**Fuyu no Sakura 28:** Wahh, Saia juga tidak tega membuat Byakuya menjadi badung, tapi apa boleh buat. Hhihihii..

.

.

**A little footnote: … (o.O)a**

Pendek. Abal. Gaje. OOC. Menyedihkan. Mengecewakan.

Aaaarghhhh! Saia kehabisan ide untuk fic yang satu ini! [emang yang lain ada?] *sigh* -_-a *ngebakar parasit bernama _writer's block_ yang tumbuh lagi*

Padahal saia mau naikin ke _rate_ M, tapi tidak jadi sepertinya. *lirik2 Alphey.

Sumimasen kalau fic ini tidak berkenan di hati anda.

Ada yang mau menyumbangkan ide buat kelanjutannya?

**Review Puhleaseee~ ^^**


	5. notification

Hisana Kuchiki adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Rukia, seorang kakak yang amat disayanginya dan panutan yang amat dihormatinya. Rukia sempat berpikir bahwa Hisana meninggalkannya. Dulu, sebelum Hisana membawa Rukia ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia tinggal bersama kakeknya.

Hisana yang hangat dan lembut, selalu memberikan Rukia semangat dan nasihat. Sosok Hisana yang sedang tersenyum kepada Rukia tidak pernah kabur dari ingatannya.

Ditengah kuliahnya Rukia mengingat-ingat memori indahnya bersama Hisana. Senyum manis tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Rukia. Mata violetnya memancarkan sinar bahagia.

'Hisana Nee-chan, kau bilang aku harus bahagia. Kau bilang aku harus saling menjaga dengan Nii-sama. Tapi.. Apa kau akan memaafkanku bila aku bahagia dengan cara ini?'

.

.

**Wish You Love Me**

_**Chapter 5**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **©**Tite Kubo**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read! **

Just click 'back' button, easy right?

Rating: T

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

Angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun yang telah gugur dan menguning serta menggoyangkan rumput-rumput di bukit itu. Rukia berjalan perlahan, ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga dan sekeranjang mawar. Disebelahnya seorang pria tampan mengikuti, wajahnya begitu tenang dan tampan dengan balutan jas hitamnya.

Mereka tengah berada di komplek pemakaman Kuchiki. Tempat dimana orang-orang tercinta mereka beristirahat dengan tenang, dan mungkin suatu saat nanti merekalah yang akan berada di sana.

Mata keabuan Byakuya menatap sebuah gundukan makam yang terlihat bersih dan rapi.

'Hisana..'

Makam istrinya yang meninggal karena sakit. Yang meninggalkan luka bagi dirinya dan adiknya, Rukia. Pedih itu mau tidak mau kembali terasa.

Rukia mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan makam dan Byakuya di sebelah kirinya. Mereka mulai menabur mawar dan berdoa dalam hening. Hanya suara angin dan gemerisik dedaunan yang menemani mereka.

Mereka berdua berdoa dengan khidmat. Memintakan kebahagiaan bagi Hisana. Dan satu hal yang sama-sama mereka pinta. Ampunan Hisana bagi mereka berdua karena telah mengkhianatinya.

"Hisana Nee-chan.." Rukia mengusap pusara milik kakaknya. Matanya mulai panas dan berair tapi kali ini dia tidak berniat menghapusnya. "Aku benar-benar adik yang tidak tau diri. Ku mohon Nee-chan mau memaafkanku bila kita bertemu nanti." Ucapnya parau.

Byakuya sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Rukia yang menangis. Dia lalu menatap pusara Hisana juga, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. "Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjaga Rukia. Tapi Hisana.. biarkan aku menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri." Sudut bibir Byakuya tertarik, membentuk senyum simpul yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Dia sangat mencintai keduanya.

'Tuhan, maafkah bila aku serakah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.'

Rukia terpana. Entah karena perkataan Byakuya barusan atau karena terpesona akan senyum Byakuya yang sangat mempesona. Rukia tersenyum bahagia. Segalanya terasa sempurna. Rasanya semua yang diimpikannya telah tercapai.

Ah, mati sekarangpun rasanya dia rela. Tapi tidak, dia belum puas menikmati semua kebahagiaan ini.

Byakuya dan Rukia saling bertukar senyum. Mereka saling mencondongkan tubuh masing-masing dan menutup mata.

Ciuman manis itu kembali terasa. Di atas makam Hisana, mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama dan bersumpah akan tetap menjaga memori-memori indah mereka bersama sosok wanita paling berharga bagi keduanya. Hisana.

Ah, bolehkah mereka berharap bayangan Hisana yang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka adalah nyata?

.

.

==xXx==

.

Mobil yang membawa Byakuya dan Rukia berhenti disebuah gedung yang lumayan familiar bagi Rukia. Tempat Uruhara Kisuke, tempat manager Byakuya bekerja.

Rukia berjalan di belakang Byakuya, padahal tadi mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Mau bagaimana lagi, tanpa sadar Rukia memelankan jalannya. Rasa minder menghinggapi dirinya melihat banyak wanita yang menyapa Byakuya. Mereka tinggi, modis, terpelajar, dewasa dan sangat cantik. Yah, walaupun Rukia cukup tenang saat Byakuya hanya mengganggukkan kepala kecil untuk menanggapi sapaan para wanita itu.

Mata violet Rukia bergerak memangdang sosok itu lalu dari belakang.

Pundak pria itu lebar, betisnya panjang, lengannya terlihat kuat dan punggungnya tegak. Rambut hitamnya begitu halus dan indah. Wajahnya putih tanpa noda dan begitu tampan. Benar-benar sosok sempurna, sifatnya yang dingin dan dewasa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

Rukia dulu sering membayangkan memiliki kekasih macam Byakuya. Hidungnya pasti sudah panjang bak pinokio saking bangganya, apalagi bila berhasil menyombongkan kekasihnya itu di hadapan gadis-gadis yang juga mengaguminya. Seharusnya begitu. Namun kali ini _inner_ Rukia malah minder.

Pantaskah ia menyebut dirinya kekasih Byakuya? Dapatkah ia dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik tadi? Bahkan Rukia mengakui bahwa dia kalah jauh di banding mereka.

Rukia menghela napas panjang.

Byakuya tentu saja menyadarinya, bahkan saat Rukia sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya pun dia sadar.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya hingga Rukia sejajar dengannya lalu menggenggam jemari mungil itu erat. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya sedikit bersemu merah. Begitu pula dengan Rukia.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uruhara-san." Ujar Byakuya saat sampai di meja resepsionis. Terlihat jelas wanita itu terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihat Byakuya.

"Beliau sudah menunggu di ruangannya Kuchiki-san." Jawab resepsionis itu. Mata wanita itu menangkap sesosok mungil di sebelah Byakuya. "Adik anda, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia sedikit jengkel mendengarnya, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Byakuya. Apa segitu tidak cocoknya dia dengan Byakuya? _Ah, aku memang adiknya, tapi itu duluuu.._

"Bukan, aku miliknya sekarang." Balas Byakuya singkat disertai senyumnya yang mampu melumerkan hati banyak wanita, termasuk resepsionis itu. Rukia saja sekarang tidak bisa membedakan apa ekspresi yang sedang dipasang wanita itu. Sepertinya, rasa shok dan terpesona berbaur menjadi satu, bahkan wanita itu langsung terdiam mendengar pengakuan Byakuya.

Rukia sendiri, dia begitu takjub mendengar pengakuan Byakuya. Ingin rasanya dia melompat-lompat dan berteriak bahwa dia sangat senang. Tapi tidak bisa, rasanya tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena jantungnya keburu melompat-lompat di dalam tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya desah lega dan senyum manis yang mampu diberikan Rukia.

Sepertinya Rukia harus membiasakan diri menghadapi situasi seperti tadi.

.

.

Hawa dingin langsung menyapa ketika ruangan berAC itu dibuka, dan pria berambut pirang dengan topi yang tidak _matching_ dengan pakaiannya itu langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Halo Rukia-chan, tumben kamu ikut berkunjung ke sini?" Tanya Uruhara riang. Wajahnya menunjukkan keantusiasan ketika melihat Byakuya mengajak Rukia ke kantornya. Mengingat Byakuya sangat jarang mengajak orang lain bersamanya, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Hhehe, bukan apa-apa Uruhara-san. Tadi kami habis berziarah ke makam Hisana Nee-chan."

"Hm, begitukah?"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan santai. Uruhara memang orang yang sangat pintar membangun suasana, bahkan bisa membuat Byakuya mengeluarkan emosi ketika berbicara dengannya. Rukia menyeruput minumannya sambil mengamati keduanya. Mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi Byakuya yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini.

Ternyata terlalu banyak hal yang belum diketahui Rukia. Bahkan Rukia baru saja mengetahui bahwa Byakuya akan menggelar sebuah konser di Jerman.

"Jadi Byakuya, paling tidak kau sudah harus ada di Jerman 2 minggu sebelum konsermu. Kita harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sebaik mungkin, Yamamoto-sama dan istrinya benar-benar menanti konsermu ini. Lagipula kita harus mengadakan promo dan konfrensi pers di sana."

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi aku akan berangkat sekitar tahun baru."

Rukia sedikit tersedak mendengarnya. Dirasakannya ada tangan yang mengelus punggungnya lembut membantunya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Em, ti.. tidak apa-apa Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia, dia mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan. Byakuya dan Uruhara menatapnya sedikit heran. "Un, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hahaa, silahkan Rukia-chan." Jawab Uruhara, sekarang dia benar-benar tertarik dengan perubahan sikap Byakuya yang menjadi lebih manusiawi.

"Ka.. Kapan konser itu akan diadakan?"

"14 Januari Rukia, tenang saja. Sebenarnya akan di adakan tanggal 27 Desember. Tapi karena ada _request_ khusus akhirnya kami tunda hingga tanggal 14 Januari." Jelas Uruhara. "Jadi Byakuya masih bisa menghabiskan Natal di Jepang."

Rukia terdiam, sedikit shok mendengarnya. Memang benar apa kata Uruhara, dia bisa menghabiskan momen natal bersama pria berambut hitam itu. Di antara indahnya lampu natal dan salju yang berjatuhan. Pastilah akan menjadi _white chrismas _yang indah.

Tapi masalahnya adalah tanggal itu.

14 Januari.

Byakuya akan pergi pada hari itu. Dia tidak ada di Jepang, tidak akan ada di sisinya.

Takkan ada sosok itu, sosok yang berhasil menguasai hatinya. Tidak akan bersamanya, tepat, pada hari ulang tahunnya.

'Tuhan, salahkah aku berharap menghabiskan hari spesialku dengan pria yang paling berarti bagiku?'

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Balesan yang gag log-in:**

chariot330: Yaa.. mending ketinggalan daripada tidak sama sekali.. Terima kasih sudah membaca.. maap lama updatenya.. xp

.

.

**A little footnote: … (o.O)a**

Err~ pendek seperti biasa. Ahhahahaa, Saia ingin membuat anda sekalian penasaran [emang bisa?] :3 makanya baca terus chapter-chapter selanjutnya! *Puppy eyes*.

"…."

*Headbang*. Iyaiyaiyaiya! Saia ngaku lagi-lagi kehabisan ide makanya diputus di situ.. Jangan benci Saia. xO

Soalnya Saia bingung gimana caranya ngebikin Byakkun jadi baik dan romantis tapi gak OOC. Dan liat hasilnya! Tetep aja aball… Hhuhuhuuu TT^TT

*ngeliat kumpulan fic abal yg lain.* Pokoknya Saia bertekat fic ini harus bisa tamattttt! Mohon supportnya teman-teman sekalian. Berikan saia koreksi dan semangat untuk membuat chapter-chapter yang lebih baik lagi.

Makasih banyak atas _review_nya : **aya-na rifa'i**,** chappythesmartrabbit**,** ayano646cweety**,**chariot330**,** Ruki Yagami**,** Sava Kaladze**,**aRaRaNcHa dan Alinda arch.**

Kalian memberiku semangat untuk menulis. :D

**Review Puhleaseee~ ^^**


	6. Persuade

Rukia menghela napas panjang, sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliahnya pagi ini. Gadis ini terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tanpa Rukia sadari dosennya telah keluar dari ruangan. Inoue terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Rukia hari ini, bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang seperti kemaren?

"Kau kenapa lagi Rukia?" tanya Inoue sabar. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Rukia menghentikan kegiatan tidak pentingnya tadi, menoleh kesekeliling sedikit heran mengapa ruangan ini sudah sepi.

"Kau melamun sampai pelajaran berakhir." Kata Inoue seakan mengerti apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan. "Ayo kita keluar, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau ada masalah. Lagi." Gadis berambut _orange _panjang itu menarik tangan mungil Rukia yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

* * *

.

**Wish You Love Me**

_**Chapter 6**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **©**Tite Kubo**

**Warning:** Gaje! Deskrip ancur! OOC *maybe Ngerusak Image chara! **Don't like? Don't Read! **

Just click **'Back'** button, easy right?

Rating: T

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Rukia hanya nyengir ringan menyadari tingkah bodohnya tadi, Inoue masih saja menyeretnya pergi. Mereka menuju kafetaria untuk menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya yang kira-kira akan dimulai 1 jam lagi.

Kafetaria itu terlihat cukup lengang, jadi mereka bisa dengan leluasa memilih tempat duduk. Di sudut Kafetaria, rasanya tempat yang cocok untuk tempat bergosip, begitu pikir Inoue. Kedua perempuan ini membeli _soft drink_ terlebih dahulu untuk menemani percakapan mereka nanti.

Ternyata dua teman mereka yang lain, Ichigo dan Renji juga ada di sana. Mereka menawari Inoue dan Rukia untuk bergabung. Rukia sebenarnya ingin bergabung, tapi Inoue menolak tawaran dua sahabat mereka.

"Hey Boys. Kami sedang perlu privasi, jadi kami tidak bisa gabung." Jawab Inoue santai, tentu saja disambut gerutuan dari pemuda berambut merah.

"Ah.." Rukia merasa tangannya lagi-lagi ditarik Inoue dengan tidak sabar. "Sampai nanti teman-teman." Pamit Rukia pada dua pemuda tadi. Ck, Inoue kalau sudah ada maunya sangat susah untuk dihentikan.

"Baiklah…" Inoue memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka sudah duduk manis di tempat tujuan. "Ada masalah apa lagi Rukia-chan?"

"Bukan masalah besar Inoue." Rukia tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan. Dia lalu meminum _soft drink_ favoritnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir." Jawab Rukia berusaha cuek.

Mata Inoue sedikit menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Rukia-chan. Pasti ada sesuatu sampai kau tidak tertarik dengan mata kuliah yang paling kau senangi."

Rukia sedikit tersedak, matanya menatap awas pada Inoue yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Aku ini penasihat cinta yang lumayan baik kok. Percayalah."

Alis Rukia berkedut melihat ekspresi Inoue. Dia tau sahabatnya yang satu ini teramat _care_ dan perhatian padanya. Tapi kali ini Rukia merasa Inoue seperti sedang menunggu _episode _terbaru dari sebuah drama percintaan yang tokoh utamanya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya gadis mungil ini tidak ingin bercerita kepada Inoue, sedikit malu. Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapinya banyak sekali dan Inoue seperti mengetahui semua masalahnya itu. Lagipula masalahnya kali ini terlalu kekanakan rasanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Byakuya-san?"

"Enggak."

"Dia cuek padamu?"

"Enggak."

"Um, tidak ada ciuman selamat tidur?"

"Itu tidak akan membuatku gundah Inoue.!"

"Uh, oke. Kau sedang gundah. Jadi apa masalahmu?" Inoue terlihat semakin penasaran. Setiap pernyataan yang dilontakannya membuat Inoue menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada sex?" Inoue berbisik pelan yang malah dibalas dorongan dari Rukia.

"Inoue!" tegur Rukia risih.

"Hhehee.." Inoue terkikih geli melihat ekspresi Rukia. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu." Gerutu Rukia.

"Jadi.. apa masalahmu?"

"Um, menurutmu kekanakan tidak?" Rukia terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tampak ragu untuk memberitahu Inoue. "Kalau aku tidak ingin Nii-sama pergi saat ulang tahunku?"

Inoue terlihat bingung. Bukankah temannya itu tidak perlu bertanya, tentu saja tidak salah. "Maksudmu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadikan?"

"Aku baru tau kemaren kalau Nii-sama akan ada konser di Jerman tepat pada tanggal 14 Januari. Kau ingat? Itu tanggal ulang tahunku." Rukia terlihat gelisah, dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol kaca di tangannya. "Aku hanya sedih kalau mengira Nii-sama tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku."

Oke. Inoue sudah paham apa yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya.

"Rukia-chan.. memang kita akan kecewa bila tidak bisa menghabiskan hari special kita dengan orang yang kita sukai. Tapi, kita juga harus ingat. Kita tidak boleh egois, mungkin saja mereka tidak bisa karena terpaksa."

Rukia teringat perkataan Uruhara kalau konser itu ternyata sengaja ditunda hingga tanggal 14 Januari.

"Itu bukan satu-satunya hari, sama dengan _valentine _yang disebut-sebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Tapi, apakah kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayang kita pada hari lain? Bisa kan? Kita bisa mengungkapkannya pada hari lain dengan tidak kalah istimewanya bukan?"

Rukia mencerna setiap perkataan Inoue dengan serius. 'benar juga.'

"Kalau kau ingin jadi pasangan yang baik, toleransilah dia. Mungkin semua itu bukan maunya atau malah nanti, dia akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik sebagai gantinya." Inoue menghentikan pidato singkatnya dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Hubungan kalian tidak sedangkal itu bukan? Santai saja dulu, kalian baru memulainya."

.

#

* * *

Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut alunan melodi lembut dari dalam sana.

'Tumben Nii-sama ada di rumah jam segini.' Padahal sekarang masih sekitar jam 3 sore.

Rukia segera menuju ruang keluarga, dimana melodi itu berasal. Dan sosok yang sudah pasti ada di sana menoleh saat menyadari satu-satunya gadis di rumah itu berada di ujung ruangan.

"Tadaima." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Okaeri Rukia." Balas Byakuya. "Kemarilah." Byakuya menepuk bangkunya yang masih cukup untuk diduduki satu orang lagi. Rukia pun berjalan menghampiri Byakuya yang memulai kembali permainannya.

Melodi yang dimainkan Pria pujaannya itu sangat lembut, begitu harmonis dan terasa manis untuk didengar. Rukia memang bukan ahli musik klasik, dia bahkan tidak tau apa judul musik yang sedang dimainkan Byakuya. Tapi dia merasa ringan.

Jantungnya berdebar ketika pundaknya bersentuhan dengan Byakuya. Namun, musik yang mengalun ringan membuat perasaannya terasa nyaman. Begitu rileks dan hangat.

Denting terakhir berbunyi dan permainan piano itu pun usai. Benar-benar pemain professional, tak pernah Rukia tidak terkagum akan permainan Byakuya.

Violet Rukia mendongak ingin memandang wajah tampan disebelahnya. Violet itu bertemu dengan keabuan milik Byakuya yang memandang hangat pada gadis itu, walaupun wajah Byakuya datar tapi Rukia tau mata itu tidak lagi dingin kepadanya.

Byakuya lalu merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Rukia. "Kau sedikit murung kemaren. Ada apa?"

Rukia kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa emosinya begitu mudah terbaca?

"Um, tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Hanya kaget, soalnya aku tidak tau Nii-sama akan konser di Jerman." Rukia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia teringat kata-kata Inoue. 'Aku tidak boleh bersikap _childish.' _

"Hm, benarkah?" tanya Byakuya. Tangannya yang besar membelai lembut helaian hitam Rukia. Rukia menikmatinya, sungguh. Terasa nyaman, aman dan hangat. Ah, tentu saja berdebar.

Rukia yang sedang bersandar hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau boleh ikut kalau mau."

Rukia menoleh kearah Byakuya yang sedang tidak memandangnya. Rukia tersenyum lega. Paling tidak Byakuya sudah mengajaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum kepikiran Nii-sama." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Berusaha seceria mungkin, karena dia memang sedang bahagia.

"Ya.." Byakuya berdiri dari kursinya. "Pikirkanlah dulu, kalau memang ingin, langsung bilang saja." Suara Byakuya terdengar lembut dan berhasil membuat hati rukia berdesir.

Rukia menyukai semua dari Byakuya, sifatnya, sikapnya, suaranya, sentuhannya, gestur tubuhnya, ekspresi wajahnya. Semuanya! Ah, rasanya Byakuya Kuchiki itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata.

Byakuya terlihat hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat sesuatu dan memanggil Byakuya kembali.

"Anoo.. Nii-sama.." panggil Rukia ragu. Byakuya berhenti dan menoleh pada gadis mungil ini. "Umm.. pertengahan bulan nanti kudengar akan ada festival _tsukimi _(melihat bulan purnama). Apa Nii-sama mau ikut?"

Byakuya terdiam sebentar. "Bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Ah itu! Kalau Nii-sama sibuk tidak apa kok. Aku bisa pergi bersama mereka." Balas Rukia cepat. Wajahnya terlihat was-was, entah kenapa bertanya seperti ini saja membuatnya gugup. 'Ah, tidak seperti diriku saja!' maki Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Berdua." Dan Byakuya langsung melenggang pergi setelah memberikan jawaban singkat tadi. Meninggalkan Rukia yang mematung dengan wajah memerah dan tak lama tersenyum puas.

Di belakang tembok pemisah ruangan, Si wanita tua, Akiko tersenyum senang melihat perubahan sikap kedua orang yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya itu.

Terlebih Byakuya, dia yakin Byakuya tadi segera pergi karena tidak sanggup menahan senyum yang merekah di wajah tampannya.

.

#

* * *

Rukia merasa wajahnya sedikit sakit. Senyum terus-menerus terkembang di wajah manisnya. Sungguh dia ingin berhenti tersenyum, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera merebahkan diri. Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu seminggu lagi. Apakah Nii-sama akan memakai Yukata? Uh, dia pasti tampan sekali.

Rukia merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya hingga pandangannya terarah ke langit-langit kamar. Matanya menerawang.

'Nii-sama pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian di sana.' Rukia menggelengkan wajahnya.'Tidak tidak tidak!' Dia tidak ingin berpikiran negative. Dia percaya pada Byakuya. 'Walau para perempuan berusaha menggodanya, aku yakin Nii-sama tidak akan terpengaruh.' Batin Rukia berusaha meyakinkan hatinya.

Rukia merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, dia lalu berbalik lagi dan menemukan sebuah kotak putih besar berpita.

'Kado? Memangnya aku ulang tahun?'

Penasaran, Rukia membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Berniat akan menyimpan kotak itu.

Dan ketika kotak itu dibuka, Rukia melihat sepasang sepatu yang manis berwarna putih. Rukia lalu mengangkat sepatu itu lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sepatu itu memang sesuai ukuran kakinya, modelnya simpel dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Dibawah sepatu itu, ada sebuah gaun yang juga berwarna putih gading. Rukia pergi ke depan kaca dan menempelkan gaun itu ke tubuhnya. Gaun itu panjangnya selutut Rukia dengan bawahan yang mengembang. Bahunya sedikit terbuka namun lengan gaun itu panjang dengan sedikit renda yang manis. Pita berwarna ungu tua di pinggang dan di ujung rok gaun itu juga ada bordiran cantik. Bahan gaun ini juga sangat lembut, terlihat berkilau dan elegan.

Rukia dengan cepat kembali ke ranjangnya, membongkar kembali isi kotak putih tadi. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal sepucuk surat yang juga berwarna putih dengan sedikit gambar kelopak sakura di sudutnya.

Lengkungan di bibir Rukia kembali terbentuk.

Rukia membuka amplop yang sudah menempel itu dengan hati-hati. Di dalamnya ada sebuah surat dan sebuah kalung perak.

Rukia memperhatikan kalung itu. Kalung itu memiliki bandul dengan huruf 'K' yang terbentuk dengan manis. Di ujung kaki 'K' yang memanjang terdapat sebuah permata.

Rukia terlihat sedikit bingung. Kenapa huruf 'K'?

Kenapa tidak kalung pasangan misalnya 'B-R' atau 'R-B' atau malah namanya saja. Tapi kalung ini malah berinisial 'K'.

Rukia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada surat yang tadi terabaikan. Sebuah note kecil.

* * *

.

_Akhir pekan, salah satu rekanku akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan. _

_Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke pesta itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ke sana, tapi Uruhara memaksaku, juga gaun dan sepatu itu._

_Ku harap kau menyukainya, Rukia._

_._

_

* * *

_

Tidak ada nama yang tertera di sana. Tapi Rukia tau, orang yang memberinya semua ini pastilah Byakuya, Nii-samanya.

Rukia mendekap _note_ kecil dan gaun putihnya.

Kalung dengan inisial 'K'. tentu saja kependekan dari Kuchiki. Rukia tertawa sendiri, tidak bisa membayangkan Byakuya mau membelikannya kalung inisial Rukia dan Byakuya. Terlihat terlalu norak untuk orang seperti Byakuya.

Lagipula hubungan mereka tidaklah dangkal, seperti kata Inoue. 'K' untuk Kuchiki. Marga yang kini disandangnya sebagai Adik angkat dari Byakuya. Hubungan mereka tidaklah dangkal, karena keduanya yakin suatu hari nanti Rukia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Istri dari seorang pria tampan pemimpin Klan Kuchiki, Byakuya.

Dan Rukia kembali membaca _note_ tadi. Inoue kali ini juga benar. Mereka baru saja memulai dan masih banyak _event-event_ yang akan mereka lewati bersama. Festival Tsukimi, pesta para sahabat, waktu berharga di rumah, natal, tahun baru, hanabi, matsuri dan masih banyak lagi. Beruntung mereka tinggal di Jepang, bukankah setiap musim akan ada banyak acara dan festival yang bisa mereka lewati bersama?

Kehilangan satu event berharga memang membuat kecewa, tapi masih banyak waktu yang bisa mereka lewati bersama. Asalkan mereka bersabar dan saling percaya. Hingga hubungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai ini bisa melewati musim-musim selanjutnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**Balesan yang gag log-in:**

: Hhehee.. Iya nohh.. Byakkunnya aja yg jahat, ampe gak inget ultah pacar sendiri xp. Ah, sudah Saia update nih.. *mundurin tu golok* makasih reviewnya.

BebiFasolasido: Iyaaaa.. Ini ByakuRuki. Semoga suka ya. eh? Terlalu melankolis ya? Jadi mirip Hisana? Um, Saia usahakan settingnya jadi tidak terlalu suran lagi.. makasih reviewnya.

.

.

**A little footnote: … (o.O)a**

***Tsukimi: **jadi pada pertengahan bulan September, bulan purnama terlihat bersinar penuh. Ini disebut dengan _chuusuu no meigetsu_ (bulan purnama di pertengahan musim gugur). Pada malam bulan purnama inilah orang Jepang menikmati indahnya bulan yang disebut dengan istilah_ tsukimi_ (melihat bulan).

.

HaiHaiHaiii.. xD tiba-tiba jari-jari Saia bergerak di atas keyboard selama errr~ 4 jam untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. *Tiba-tiba kesambet* padahal kemaren-kemaren udah maksa-maksa mau nulis, tapi jari ini tidak mau bergerak. Eh, pas gak ada niat langsung jadiii.. *deskbang*

Uh, Okelah. Saia mulai bosen dengan cerita ini. *slapped* Umm, Saia akan mencoba bikin konflik lain. Seperti kisah-kisah klise lainnya.. akan ada orang ketiga! *tebar konfeti* xDD

Okelah.. semoga tidak bosen ya.. ^^

Makasih banyak atas _review_nya : **ayano646cweety, Alinda arch, chariot330, Jee-ya Zettyra, aya-na rifa'i, aRaRaNcHa, , BebiFasolasido dan Eka Kuchiki.**

**.**

Review? Please.. :3


End file.
